<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be here by Leafspeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872867">i'll be here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks'>Leafspeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, written platonically but interpret as you wish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jisung gets really sick and calls chan for help</p><p>cw: graphic depictions of vomit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was <a href="https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/post/640634634034659328/hiii-can-i-ask-fic-where-jisung-is-a-the-dorms">from a request i got on tumblr</a>!  feel free to <a href="https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask">send me more asks</a> if you'd like something specific written! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when jisung had told the rest of his members that he just had a minor stomachache, he’d thought it was the truth.  he hadn’t minded that the rest of them went about their days as planned, leaving him alone in the dorm.  in fact, he’d encouraged it, convinced that the peace and quiet would be soothing to his headache.</p><p>a few hours later and he wasn’t so sure.  his headache had only worsened, and the stomachache had transformed from mere pain into overwhelming nausea as he woke up, bleary-eyed, from a nap.  sweat made him so sticky that it was hard to untangle his limbs from the covers.  still, he shivered as he finally managed to emerge.  he couldn’t quite stop a gurgling retch as he stumbled to the bathroom and a thin stream of yellow-tinged bile splattered against the hand cupping his mouth.  he shuddered and kept moving.  he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, heaving, unproductively this time, but very loudly.  jisung swayed back and forth, gripping the toilet as tightly as he could, though his muscles didn’t seem to be working as well as they normally did.</p><p>for the next five minutes, jisung hovered there, shaking, hardly able to hold himself up, but entirely unwilling to risk moving away from the toilet.  his stomach was doing backflips so violently that it was making his head spin.  or maybe that was the fever.  he was pretty sure he had a fever.</p><p>jisung was torn between wanting his members to come back and comfort him and not wanting anyone to see him like this.  at some point tears had started streaming down his face, and now they wouldn’t stop, and he hadn’t even been sick yet.</p><p>feeling absolutely no better than he had when he’d entered the bathroom, jisung stood on shaky legs and left it.  he knew he was risking making a mess, but this tactic clearly wasn’t working, so he grabbed himself a cup of water from the kitchen and made his way back to the bathroom.  surprisingly, jisung felt notably better after drinking the water, so much so that he wondered if he was just dehydrated after all.  it had happened before.</p><p>with that, jisung decided it was okay to relax on the couch for a while.  he made sure to drink plenty of water, and even had some soup in case his stomach was upset because he was hungry.  for a while it seemed to help.  and then all of a sudden, it didn’t.</p><p>he was in the middle of getting a third - or fourth? - glass of water when the nausea returned full force.  jisung didn’t even have time to go back to the bathroom -  the nausea was so overwhelming, he couldn’t help but stand paralyzed, sweating from every pore, in front of the kitchen sink, until sick rushed up his throat.</p><p>jisung couldn’t breathe.  it was one heave after another and he couldn’t fucking <em>breathe</em>.  it was the sounds of vomit hitting the metal sink and the smell of sweat and illness and not knowing why he was feeling so awful but knowing he was making a mess.  it was not having any control over his body, it was trying to brace himself for a heave and having a wet belch bring sick up through his nose instead.  it was getting the hiccups in the middle of everything else, and making too much noise, and knowing it didn’t matter because he was completely alone anyway.  it was all of that making the nausea all the worse, and jisung didn’t think he’d ever stop.</p><p>and yet he did.  the nausea stayed but he thought maybe - just maybe - his stomach was empty.  the sink now held a decently-sized pool of vomit as proof.  jisung sunk to the ground, shaking violently.  he fumbled with his phone, dropped it, and decided it was better that way.  better not to bother anyone.  jisung blinked back his tears, focused on his breathing.  if he could get that under control, maybe he really could handle everything else on his own.  he was sure, now that he’d thrown up, he’d start feeling better soon.</p><p>and yet.  just as he felt like he was making progress, he stomach convulsed without warning and a loud retch tore through him, followed by a thin stream of sick.</p><p>jisung started sobbing.</p><p>in a near-panic, he grabbed his phone and scrambled to the bathroom.  he was more nauseous, suddenly, than he’d been all day.  it was so awful, he forced a few gags, but that didn’t help.  instead, he’d ended up coughing, and retching unproductively and uncontrollably for about 5 minutes.  he was drenched in sweat and feeling nearly out of his mind.</p><p>it was in a full-on haze that jisung called chan.  chan, because he was jisung’s go-to speed dial.  he picked up on the first ring.</p><p>“jisung!”   chan sounded happy.  jisung hated to ruin his day.  he almost hung up, but—</p><p>“jisung, are you crying?”</p><p>“chan-hyung… i’m really sick,” jisung managed, in between sobs and probably-too-deep-breaths.</p><p>“hang tight, i’ll be there in a few minutes,” chan said, followed by shuffling background noises.  and then, because jisung must have sounded more pitiful than he’d meant to, he added, “hey, sung, don’t worry, it’ll be alright.”</p><p>“hyung, hurry, please.”  and with that, jisung hung up.</p><p>——</p><p>chan would not ever admit it, but hearing jisung like that had shaken him up quite a bit.  he hadn’t heard him sound so vulnerable since he was a child, at least three or four years ago.</p><p>back then, jisung had been tiny and scared of the big bad future and letting his parents down and loads of other things that he was now more than strong enough to handle.  it was awful to think that, even now, something had managed to scare him so badly.</p><p>on the way back to the dorm, chan wondered if it was jisung’s stomach.  he’d known about his stomachache earlier in the day, but it hadn’t seemed very bad then.</p><p>as soon as he stepped into the dorm, though, chan knew his suspicions were right just by the stench.  he made a beeline for the bathroom.</p><p>“jisung?”</p><p>a shuddering moan.</p><p>sure enough, there was jisung, on the floor of the bathroom, in front of the toilet which was… empty.</p><p>“hey,” chan said gently, kneeling next to him.  the kid looked awful - washed out and shaking like a leaf, sweating from head to toe.  “you were sick?”</p><p>jisung nodded.  his eyes were all puffy an red, but he wasn’t crying at the moment.  “kitchen sink,” he rasped, flinching as he said it.  chan rubbed his back, hoped it would be reassuring, and spoke as calmly as he could.</p><p>“it’s alright,” he scratched jisung’s head, knowing from a long-ago memory the way he liked it best.  “you sure you’re gonna be sick again?”</p><p>now tears sprung to jisung’s eyes.  “i feel so sick, hyung.  and before, i couldn’t stop throwing up, and now, i can’t start, and i don’t know—“  jisung gasped, and chan squeezed his arm.  “i don’t know <em>why</em>,” he finished, voice choked.</p><p>“first,” chan instructed, “breathe.  it will be okay.  can i get you some water?”  jisung shook his head violently.  “okay, sung, i want you to just breathe for a bit.  can you do that?  i’m going to hold your hand.”</p><p>jisung nodded, and chan took his hand, eyes drifting to his wrist.  he applied gentle pressure there, a trick his mom had taught him a long time ago.  jisung started looking better after a few minutes.  definitely still sick, but more calm.  chan didn’t need to check his forehead to know he had a fever with the head radiating off his body as it was.</p><p>“how about some crackers?”  chan asked.  jisung looked as if he was going to go right back to panicking for a minute.  “hey, no worries.  just asking.  what about a ginger ale?”</p><p>at this, jisung hesitated, then nodded.  “just a little.”</p><p>“okay.  sung, can we get you to the couch, first?  i’ll bring you a bucket, and that way you can be comfortable, and i can keep an eye on you while i’m in the kitchen.”</p><p>“i might throw up on you,” jisung warned.  chan shrugged.</p><p>“what will happen will happen.”</p><p>the ginger ale seemed to help, with chan reminding jisung to drink it slowly.  he’d found the mess in the sink, and cleaned it once jisung fell asleep.  he’d finished cleaning just in time for jisung to wake up, and grab the trash can, only to heave unproductively.  chan rushed to his side and ran his hands through jisung’s sweaty hair as the sick boy retched and coughed, but failed to actually throw up.  chan gave him a few more sips of ginger ale and glad when jisung fell right back asleep.  he let himself relax into the couch while he watched over jisung.</p><p>sure enough, less than an hour later, jisung was up again.  this time, a rush of thick vomit poured out of him as soon as the trash can was in his hands.  it was over quickly, but jisung didn’t budge.  instead, he retched, three times, but nothing came up.</p><p>“sung, go back to sleep.  i think you got it all.”</p><p>jisung looked unconvinced, but started to hand the trash over to chan - only to snatch it back at the last second.  his whole body shook with the force of the heave, and at first chan thought it would be unproductive again, but after a few violent coughs, a stream of bile spilled into the trash can.  jisung flopped back with a sigh, tears in the corners of his eyes but not falling.  chan smiled.</p><p>“feel any better?”  jisung nodded.</p><p>“i think… i think i do.  thank you, channie-hyung.”</p><p>“mhm.  rest well, sung, i’ll be here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:</p><p>1) "Just read this for a second time!”<br/>2) “I loved this!”<br/>2) “&lt;3″<br/>4) “This was great!”<br/>5) “One of my favorites!”<br/>6) “Extra kudos!”<br/>7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″<br/>8) “Will definitely recommend this!”<br/>9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”<br/>10) “Thanks for writing this!”</p><p>still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!</p><p>if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests!  you can also send me mail <a href="https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask">through my tumblr account</a> :)</p><p>if you don't mind taking a minute, feel free too fill out my anonymous reader survey <a href="https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/7CRYLPT">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>